¿Quien fuera?
by KazuoKiryuu
Summary: La academia Cross estuvo 20 años sin los Kuran y 15 de ellos con Zero perdido, Cuando Kaname y Yuuki deciden volver traen consigo a un nuevo grupo se purasangre que en si es tranquilo, si no fuera por el detalle de una azabache terremoto, que moverá el mundo buscando a quien ella proclama como prometido. ¿Que pasara cuando el amatista vuelva? ZeroXOC (principal) Re-publicado CC:
1. Sangre Azabache

**Hola... Etto..! ¿Comò empezar?**

**bueno este es mi primer fic publicado aquí y estoy algo ansiosa, ojala me den la oportunidad de mostrar lo que se hacer**

**y esooo jajajajja xDDDD.**

**espero que les guste ya que lo estoy asiendo con mucho amor CC:**

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT NO ME PERTENECE ... PERTENECE A LA GRAN**

**MATSURI HINO 3 (idolaaaa CC:) PERO LOS QUE SI ME PERTENECEN,**

**SON LOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS QUE APARECERÁN AQUÍ...**

**(proyecto de entretencion, sin fines de lucro)**

* * *

Capitulo 01: SANGRE AZABACHE

20 años han pasado desde que los Kuran dejaron la academia Cross y solo 5 minutos desde que los mismo volvieron a ella.

La decisión fue sorprendente y rápida de asimilar para el ya mas viejo director que pudo sentir en si un gozo y alegría al sentir nuevamente que la continuidad de su sueño podia conjuntamente revivir gracias a la vuelta de Kaname, Yuuki y los demás Pero no venian solos, el numero de vampiros había aumentado un tanto, causando la curiosidad del viejo ex-casador.

-Etto.. ¿Kaname? de verdad estoy muy emocionado por la llegada de uds. pero... ¿Quienes son ellos? - terminando la pregunta apuntando sin verguanza a dedo limpio al grupito de jóvenes que estaban a unos metros de los principales.-

-Director Croos, me alegra su emoción - Kaname toma el hombro del anciano y le dijo muy meticulosamente al odio - y ellos son los nuevos integrantes de mi selecto grupo.

-Ahhh, osea mas nobles para que te atiendan - Cross en versión chibi al instante, molestando en hombro de kuran con una ramita, el juego cada ves se hacia mas entretenido, hasta que una voz desconocida para el director interrumpió su entretenimiento.

-Lamente informarle Cross-sama, que esta ud, equivocado, no somos ni seremos sirvientes de kana-kun, mas bien mi persona se considera y es considerada como amigo de tal - El director levanto cabeza pero antes de decir cualquier cosa el desconocido siguió hablando - Mi nombre es Shirogane Matsumoto, lider del clan Matsumoto y descendiente de una familia pura sangre al igual que mis presentes hermanas que me acompañan.-

Cross quedo de una piesa, después de escuchar aquellas palabras, nunca en su vida creyó encontrarse con el gran shirogane, el demonio vampiro mas renombrado de la asociación de casadores, el mismisimo hijo de quien el cual se tuvieron que sacrificar mas de dos mil almas para poder sellar a su padre y que este gran personaje fuese amigo de kaname y que mas, que ambos incluyendo a las hermanas estuvieran allí, a prontas de vivir en la academia.

Shirogane era como tal de ser vampiro, un hombre podridamente hermoso, sus ojos azabaches daban la idea de que todo lo que viesen se volveria negro al instante, conjugando con su largo y risado cabello ébano que con sutileza cubría hasta el muslo del susodicho, su piel blanca como la nieve tan nivea tanto al tacto como a la vista asiendo así que resalte mas sus gruesos y carnoso labios rojos que daban a pensar que de tanto beber sangre, este se les quedo prendado en ellos.

-Gomen, Matsumoto-sama - Tomando compostura y algo reacio ante tan descubrimiento, Cross se acerco y de frente a el - Pero me a dejado perplejo que tan persona este aqui en mi academia, en donde ud, sabrá tratamos de llevar la fiesta en paz entre humanos y vampiros, y que yo recuerde ud. no es un ser que respete mucho a los de mi especia -

-haha, si lo se y por lo mismo hemos decidido acompañara los Kuran... creo que nunca es tarde para conocer a una raza ¿o esta ud en desacuerdo Cross-sama? - Se notaba en la vos el tono de sinceridad y seguridad a leguas, así que Cross solo le asintió con la cabeza y los invito cordialmente al interior de la academia.

Una ves en el interior, los antiguos residentes se dirigieron a sus antiguas habitaciones dejando en el hall principal a solo ocho de los habitantes.

-Bien, Aquí estamos - Dijo una joven de cabellos castaños que ya conocía muy bien el lugar y el cual le pudo llamar hogar por bastante tiempo.- Nunca pensé volver a este lugar de nuevo.

-Lose Yuuki, yo tampoco lo pensé, pero ya estamos aquí - Kaname a tales palabras le regalo un beso en la frente a su aun prometida y luego le dirigió la palabra al director, quien miraba con ternura sierta escena.-

-Bueno, como veo que Shiro-kun nunca lo hará creo que es mi deber hacerlo - Cross, se había percatado de tal confianza en ellos, ya que ambos habían ocupados diminutivos en los nombres y por los dicho, Shirogane solo sonrió al notar su descuido - Director les presento a las herederas del clan Matsumoto, empezare por ellas, las gemelas Mizuki e Izumi, las menores del clan - Apuntando a dos jóvenes que parecían mas preocupadas de una lampara de centro, despertaron de su imaginacion e hicieron una reverencia un tanto despistadas sin ni si quiera notar a quien le iba dirigido, las jóvenes eras perfectamente idénticas la gran diferencia es que Mizuki conservaba el pelo suelto e Izumi el pelo en amarras con dos trenzas cruzadas. Al igual que Shirogane, ambas eran dos diosas ébanas, su pelo y ojos eran totalmente profundos en oscuridad, aunque si sus pieles eran mas morenas eso no les quitaba la bellesa de ningun modo. Cross quedo en un mundo perdido por ambas jovencillas pero una voz lo iso despertar -

-Gracias, Kana-kun pero me gustaría darme el lujo de presentar a mi orgullo - Shirogane, avanzo y tomo de la mano a una pequeña pero imponente chica, que estaba recostada en la entrada de la mansión residente - Ella es la menor mia y mayor de las ya presentadas, su nombre es Kazuo y es mi amante -

Cross, no asimilo lo dicho por el ébano, no por el que ambos sean hermanos y novios al mismo tiempo, por Kaname y Yuuki esa historia ya le era muy familiar, si no por el rostro y figura de la joven presente, a diferencia de todos su ojos no eren negros si no casi blancos, igual que un siberiano, tan celestes que daba miedo mirarlos, pero aun así daban ganas de estar toda una eternidad perdidos en ellos, lo demás no cambiaba su cabello bien negro mas bien azabache y piel blanca asía denotar su ascendencia Matsumoto y un cuerpo bien curtido que provocaría siniestramente la envidia de todas las académicas incluyendo a las vampiresas de la clase nocturna.

-Un gusto Cross-sama estoy mas que agradecida que nos de la oportunidad de conocer este mundo - Kazuo corrió a los brazos del Ex-casador y lo abrazo fuertemente, a quien respondió muy amablemente ante tal acto, luego lo soltó y como si una corriente le tocara los pies ella grito muy emocionada - Y bien ¿Donde esta el?-

-¿De quien hablas? - Pronuncio Kaien.

- El casador, el de ojos amatistas que vi en mis sueños ¿Donde estas? - El tono emocionada de Kazuo exalto a los presentes, A Cross por que no sabia que ella conocía de la existencia de su hijo y los demás por que pensaban que ese loco sueño se le había olvida por completo.-

- Kazuo-san, Estamos recién llegando no crees que deberías de esperar un poco. - Kaname le dirigió una tierna mirada y luego miro a Cross, quien había cambiado su rostro demostrativamente - ¿Pasa algo director?

-La verdad es que si - El ambiente se puso tenso, Yuuki en especial pudo sentir el miedo en los ojos de su padre adoptivo El nunca solía tener esa mirada y cuando lo tenia era por algo que de verdad preocupaba.

-Director ¿Que le paso a Zero? por favor digalo... por favor - Yuuki, no pudo ocultar su ansiedad y nerviosismo, a la hora que se trataba de el, simplemente no podia.

-Etto... Zero, la verdad... hace mas de 15 años que no se nada de el... Se fue un día y no ha vuelto mas, y he llegado a pensar que esta hasta muerto.- Esas palabras desconcertaron a la castaña y profanaron el interior de la ojiblanco, Ambas sintieron que su interior se remecía y no aguantaron las lagrimas al pensar que algo malo hubiera pasado.-

-Pero ... ¿Como? no puede ser... Shirogane... debes de hacer algo... Por favor .. Búscalo, ¡LO NECESITO!

Antes tales palabras Cross, no pudo contener la curiosidad y menos ante tal imagen de desespero de la joven pura sangre y sin pensar solo pregunto.

-¿A que tanto interés por Zero, que eres tu de el?

A lo que la joven respondió provocando la sorpresa de todos, y la amargura del ojiaznegro

-Yo soy... su futura esposa.

* * *

_**jojojojojo... bueno ojala les alla gustado este primer capitulo!**_

_**y no se angustien porque el llorado, gritado y peleado Zero aparecera magicamente en el segundo capitulo..!**_

_**dejen sus REVIEWS... 3**_

_**maty aritha y bluekeila: gracias x el comentario...te respondo ahora xk soy tan pastel, que no publique bien la historia y la tube que borrar jjajajaj CC:**_  
_**pero gracias y que bueno que te alla interesado 3**_


	2. Cazador en peligro de extinción

**Holaaaaa...! aquí vengo publicando el 2do Capitulo...!**

**ojala a aquellos que los hallan leído les allá interesado, HAAAAA.. y se me olvidaba..! tuve que RE-publicar la historia por problemas de mi cuenta anterior..**

**buenoooo.. disfruten y besosss**

_**maty aritha y bluekeila: gracias x tu comentario... me motiva a seguir CC: gracias 3 y que bueno que te allá gustado 3**_

* * *

Capitulo 02: Cazador en peligro de extinción.

-S-su... futu-ra... Espos-saa...! - Comento entre cortado el viejo ex-cazador, quien caminaba de ambulante pensando en que problema se había metido su hijo o que promesa había hecho ... Todo sacando conclusiones sin sentido al no entender nada.

-!Kazuo-san, ¿Estas comprometida con Zero?¡ - desconcertada pregunto Yuuki, al no creer ni menos atar cabos de en que momento ellos se habían comprometido.

-!SI¡.. el es mi prometido, pero aun no lo sabe - dijo con tranquilidad mientras se hecho a correr por la mansión de la luna con esperanza de encontrar algo relacionado con su añorado cazador.

Los ojos de plato de Cross y la menor de los Kuran se hicieron notar al instante, ¿Como era posible que pudiera decir aquello con tanta seguridad? o ¿ Acaso era una broma?. Todo era confuso pero a la vez gracioso, al mirar la cara de ilusión de la joven azabache que buscaba hasta en el armario de abrigos, algo que la llevara a su querido.

-Les pido las disculpas en nombre de mi hermana, no veo la forma de poder explicarles lo que ella dice - Shirogane tomo su cabeza con una de sus manos y la otra la ubico en su cadera, asiendo mostrar que el tema le era un poco complicado e igual que al resto, un tanto confuso - Los que pasa es lo siguiente... bueno, todo... empezó..- pero fue interrumpido.

-Veo que te cuenta mucho amigo, déjame ayudarte con esto - le recalco kaname, dirigiéndole una mirada amable y tierna a su amigo quien se encontraba en un situación bastante incomoda, a que este respondo con la cabeza que si y agradeciendo internamente y a traves de los ojos, por la intervencion de su amigo.

El ambiente se torno ansiosa tanto como para la castaña como para el rubio presentes, y con muchas ansias exigieron el saber del por que de los dicho de Kazuo. El exigía por la emoción de que algo pudieran saber de Zero a través de aquella confesión y Ella mas por una cosa de celos internos que batallaban en su turbia realidad.

-Kazuo-san, al igual que todos los Matsumoto tienen un destino a seguir y que este se les presenta en sueños, a shirogane se le presento que debía ser un líder a Mizuki ser una guerrera y a Izumi un pilar estable de todo el mundo, en tal manera Kazuo tambien se le presento ese destino tratado por el amor, pero a diferencia de todos a ella su destino le enseño la cara de quien debía amar y proclamar como esposo, y ese fue Kiryuu.- Poco a poco el entendimiento llego a la cabeza de los presentes mas confusos. - Fue por eso que Shiro-kun me busco y me pidió ayuda, si podía conocer el paradero de tal personaje y por cosas del destino justo tenia que ser el, igual al principio pensamos que podía ser Ichiru a quien ella buscaba, pero nos pareció totalmente irrazonable que su destino le enamorara de un muerto y eso tambien explica el por que de nuestra sorpresiva llegada y por que ellos vienen con nosotros.-

La cara de Cross se notaba un tanto decepcionada pero a la ves feliz, pensaba que ellos pudieron encontrar en el camino a Zero y por eso ella lo conocia pero tambien lo tranquilizaba que el no habia hecho nada loco, y Yuuki, permaneció callada sumida en sus pensamientos con la extraña sensación de que había una remota posibilidad de que le podían arrebatar sin mas a su amatista. -_pero que demonios estoy pensando, zero nunca fue mio y lo dudo mucho que lo sea. -_ saco de un soplón esa idea y sigio tomando atención a la preocupada cara que traía Shirogane ante las palabras de Kaname.

-¿Pero Shirogane-sama, no la habia presentado como su amante? - Recalco Yuuki, tratando de buscar un escusa barata o algo que pudiera doblar la manos al destino que tanto hablaban, pero a cambio recibió una cara de repudio tanto del ébano como del castaño.- Perdón ¿Dije algo que no debía?- ambos guardaron silencio, pero el azabache tomo paso y fue en busca de su hermana.

Esperaron que su marchar estuviera a un distancia prudente para mirar al castaño esperando una respuesta a la pregunta de Yuuki, hasta que el momento llego.

-Lo que sucede es que el destino de Shirogane, no solo estaba solo ser un lider si no tambien en amar incondicionalmente a Kazuo pase lo que pase, ella al principio le pareció aceptable y decidió ser su amante pero desde que ella descubrió su destino las cosas cambiaron y ella casi ni tiempo tiene para el ya que se la pasa sumida en su imaginación por Kiryuu.- Todos entendieron muy bien el por que de todo, mientras que las gemelas miraban determinadamente la cara de la princesa purasangre, que notaba sin reservas su disgusto por todo lo dicho.

* * *

-¿Quien sera ella?... Maldicion ... ¡QUIERO DORMIR BIEN! -

-y no lo aras hasta que no sepas quien es ¿cierto? - pregunto el castaño que compartía habitacion en una residencia al norte de corea.

-callate, no estoy de humor - repitio el peliplata, que se hallaba tirado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño imposiblemente conseguido desde hace dos años. - Desde que sueño con esa mujer, me es imposible dormir.-

-Valla, nunca pense que los Kiryuu tambien se regían por el destino y ¿Que haras?.-

-Creo que no me queda mas que ir por ella.-

-Pero ¿Como lo haras? ni si quiera saber como se llama...! - Kaito empeso a sospechar que algo diferente habia esta ves, ya que zero nunca decia las cosa por la nada.

-Si lo se, pero conosco alguien que si sabe como se llama y creo que la conoce muy bien.- arrugo la frente y se sento mirando atentamente a su amigo. - Anoche soñe con ella de nuevo, pero esta ves ella estaba un hombre, invitandome a la academia y ese hombre... era Kaname.

La impresion de Kaito fue nula, ya que desde un principio supuso y sospecho que el purasangre tenia algo que ver, asi que le sugirió a su amigo que inmediatamente guardaran sus cosas y emprender el, viaje de nuevo a la academia el cual habia abandonado arrancando de los recuerdos, desapareciendo de la nada, pero Kaito tenia un presentimiento bago pero algo desconfiado, lo mejor y por el bien de la salud del cazador seria ir a buscar a la joven de sus sueños, pero algo le decia que un terror y tormentas se aproximaban para el pobre amatista y con esa duda, ambos emprendieron el paso.

* * *

2 semanas habian pasado y nada se sabia aun, Kazuo lloraba todo el dia de forma caprichosa a su hermano que le buscara a su prometido y el sumido en el dolor movió cada piedra que encontro para buscarlo sin dar resultado.

-¿Como puedes soportar tal tortura? sin duda eres un masoquista - rio por lo bajo kaname, mientras se acercaba a su exhausto amigo que se encontraba fumando un cigarro en el techo de la academia - si Cross te pilla, creeme que no solo tendra que soportar el escándalo de Kazuo.

-ha ha muy gracioso Kaname, pero gracias por la advertencia.- rio y le convido un cigarro - Donde demonios de metió ese cazadorcito de segunda nivel D que ni si quiera sabe enfrentar su realidad Y SALE HUYENDO COMO UN PERRO COBARDE! - Al darse cuanta de que termino gritando y que dijo eso con tal despecho, agarro su cigarro y lo tiro lo mas lejos posible, para asi prender otro y calmarse.-

-Valla que ... tétrico sonó eso .- Tipico sarcasmo de Kuran prendiendo el cigarro que habia aceptado.-

- de verdad kaname no estoy par... - paro en seco al sentir una presencia. - ES EL!

- Valla si que tienes mala suerte o buena, ¿quien sabe? - largo una risa al ver la cara de espanto de shirogane, quien bajo del techo tomando del brazo a Kaname para que lo acompañara a corroborar sus sospechas.-

Ambos corrieron a velocidad vampirica y llegaron a la entrada de la academia, en donde sus sospechas eran ciertas. Pero no eran los únicos que estaban hay, Cross estaba ya instalado lloriquendole a su ingrato hijo por el abandono y Yuuki, quien miraba graciosa tal escándalo.

-Mierda..! - solo eso salio de los labio rojos del purasangre ébano, cuando voy que su pequeña hermana salio de los arboles corriendo directo a los brazos del ya confundido cazador.-

-¡POR FIN LLEGASTE! - le grito ella, mientras se lanzo a sus brazos descaradamente. - Sabia que llegarías tarde o temprano, ES EL DESTINO (N/A: ya se, ya se ... esoooo lo saque de Shinobu jajajjaja XD prosigo).-

-Dis-sculpa... Te alejas de mi...! ahora! - Siempre tan frio y directo, cosa que le inquieto un poco a la caprichosa ébana.

-pero ¿porque?, si soy tu prometida.

- ... O.o perdon?

- Tu soñaste conmigo por eso estas aqui al igual que ... Estoy aqui por que tu y yo debemos estar juntos.

- Reconosco que soñe contigo y que regrese para buscar el por que, pero eso no significa que tu y yo seamos lo que tu dices que somos - recalco Zero, pero cuando hiba a seguir hablando y para la sorpresa de todos Kazuo tomo la incitiva dejando mudos nuevamente a la audiencia.-

-No me interesa lo que pienses, tarde o temprano seras mi esposo y eso lo doy por firmado.- Ante tal seguridad de las palabras, Kazuo se acerco un pasos e ignorando al todos los presentes, poso sus labios en los de Zero con tal fieresa y pasion que hasta el nombrado quedo enbolinado por ello.- Ves! todo empiesa por esa reaccion.- dijo ella al ver la cara de tonto con la que quedo Zero por el beso.

Y asi triunfadora, se largo a los adentro de la academia, dejando a un impresionado publico y a un extrañado Zero.

-¿Kaito?

-Hmmmm.

-¿De quien fue la idea de volver?

-Mia...- dijo sin cuidado pero tomo respondabilidad de sus dichos, al ver el aura negativo de Zero expanderse y que este lo miaraba con ojos de asecino desquisiado.

-Dame Tres motivos por el cual no deba matarte?

-Etto... 1ro, solo fue una idea.- empezo a retroseder.- 2do no te obligue .- casi corria .- y 3ro... Ettoo... etto, fuiste tu tambien el que insistió en la idea despues.- lo ultimo lo hizo frenar en su intento de homicidio y recobro conciencia, de que el mismo tomo fuerzas e incentivo mas el viaja de vuelta, asi que si el estaba en peligro de extinción era solo por que el lo quiso, y no solo se referia a la joven acosadora que llevaba en sus espaldas, si no por la gran presencia del ya aparecido frente a el Shirogane que asia sentir totalmente que no estaba a gusto.

-Hola, Kiryuu por fin puedo ver la cara de quien me arrebatara a mi pequeña hermanita.- Dijo serio provocando la tension y desaire de ambos en ese lugar.

-Hola, quien seas y no te preocupes... tu hermana no es de mi incumbencia si te sirve de consuelo.

-Valla, si que eres alguien con agallas, Kaname me había advertido de tu alteza y tu manía por robar hermanas.- Esto de verdad molesto al cazador, quien en un movimiento saco a Bloody Rose dejándola en la cabeza del Vampiro y a si mismo el ébano, de un movimiento saco un hoz con magia y lo dejo en el cuello del cazador.

La pelea estaba por comenzar, ambos técnicamente estaban atados a la muerte, pero algo paso y no se pudo concretar, Shirogane bajo su arma al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Zero, ambos se miraron y caminaron por distintas dirección, mientras se susurraban el uno al otro.

-_Bienvenido a la muerte Kiryuu.-_

_-Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad, cuñado.-_

* * *

**Y les gusto? jkdhaluiwrphvauiwe 3 ojala que si...! yo que uds dejaria muchos Reviews jajajajaj!**

**tomen en cuenta que por escribir esto me corri de mi clase en la U kakjakjakja lo se me falta madurar y poner en peso, cual es mas importante pero se me vino el capitulo a la cabeza y tenia que publicarlo!**

**besos a todos y gracias por leer CC:**


End file.
